TNES: Part 12: What You Said
by Seadragon
Summary: Lily corners James after the big break up and demands the truth. Could this be the beginning of something both good and awful? Will anyone survive the betrayal?


**Title**: What You Said

**Series**: The Never Ending Story

**Part**: 12/20

**Author**: Seadragon  
  


**Genre**: Angst/Romance  
  


**Rating**: Pg-13

**Summary**: Lily corners James after the big break up and demands the truth. Could this be the beginning of something both good and awful? Will anyone survive the betrayal?

**Author's Note**: I wrote this a long time ago. 8/04/03 actually, so it will suck. I didn't change a word of it from the original. This is a 1 chapter piece of _The Never Ending Story_. I know it will make little sense, but worry not. _TNES_ will some day be completed. When that day is, I have no idea.

That shall be all,

_Seadragon_.

- - - - -

"James! Wait!" Lily called down the corridor.

I winced but stopped. She walked up beside me and I tried to look her in the eye. I couldn't, it hurt too much. I gave her a half-hearted smile and shifted my backpack to the other side. "Yes?"

"I need to ask you something." She paused and glared at the surrounding students. They all ran, even the seventh years. As soon as they were gone she turned back to me. "Was it true?"

I froze. I was like a deer in headlights. Wait, I _was_ a deer in headlights. Oh crap, what does she want? What will she ask? Ok, calm, I am calm, very calm… Oh crap. "Was what true? Was it true I was kidnapped? Yes, it is true-"

"No, was it true that you stopped loving me?"

Once again, oh crap. Sirius, if you're eavesdropping, please save me. Do I lie and give up all hope of me and Lily? Or tell the truth and continue hating Remus, feeling pain, anger and betrayal? Hmm, that's a tough one. Oh well, I'm already dead, might as well dig myself a deeper grave and have more protection from looters. Though, I don't know why they would come for me, all I have is a broken heart, and ruined friendships.

"No. It wasn't true. I never stopped loving you."

Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. If Remus doesn't already hate me, he sure will now. Right. I've already taken the plunge, can't go back now. Alright, odds of her hitting me, about 99.9%. Chances of her leaving Remus for me? Zero to none. Damn.

Lily wasn't shocked, or was she? Whatever it is, she has a good poker face. I'll have to ask her how she does it, but wait! She's dating someone who used to be one of my best friends, who is now my ex-best friend, because she thinks I'm a lying cheating asshole. Confused? You should be. Anyway, I don't think it would go over too well.

"You- you, never stopped. Loving _me_."

Okay, she's shocked. Really got to know how she does it. Damn. Lets see, mumbling, blushing. Nope, not a clue what she's going to do. Damn this psychology stuff, worthless I tell you.

I sighed inwardly. Was she going to kill me? Probably. Well it was nice knowing everyone. Sirius, love you man. Peter, you too. Remus, go to hell.

_Hey Prongs. Where are you?_

Oh crap. Slight problem with the animagus thing. We are now connected in each others minds. Wonderful.

_Fuck off Remus._

I never said I was tactful. Oh well, it got the job done. I could feel Remus's hurt from that, but it warmed me.

Bloody werewolf.

Lily was still working things out in her mind. Actually, it had probably only been about thirty seconds, but I wouldn't know.

I think she was crying, but again, I'm not sure. It's hard to tell things like that when a person is so close to you. I put my arms around her, my first mistake. Dear god, I hope Remus isn't watching. Then something occurred to me. If this was a cartoon, a light bulb would have popped up over my head. Oh crap. The mind-connection. I'm screwed.

It's a little late for that James.

Oh well, it can't get much worse can it? What else can happen to me? That has got to be the number one thing _not_ to say (or in my case think) when you are in a less than wonderful situation. Remember, Murphy's Law; anything that can go wrong, will. And that is the story of my life. Pleasant isn't it?

But how could she not know that I still love her? I mean, if I didn't, would I be cursing the ground Remus walked on? I don't think so.

I though she would stiffen and tear away, but, not for the first time, I was wrong. If anything, she relaxed. Hmm, maybe she _doesn't_ love Remus. Either that or she's confused and upset. Gee, that's a tough one.

I couldn't feel anyone's presence in my mind, lucky bastard I am. It was real rough to be this close to Lily and not be able to have her. Remus is going to kill me.

"I, I-"

Whatever Lily was going to say is a mystery to me, and probably her, and always will be. Either I went crazy, or I was no longer in denial that I always was crazy, because I kissed my ex-best friend's girlfriend, who just so happened to be my ex-girlfriend, and she kissed me back.

Damn.


End file.
